One Night In Paradise
by Britpacksuccubus
Summary: One hot night at Cherry Pop is a taste of paradise for two. One-shot written for AHelm's birthday. AH/AU/OOC-Rated M for mature language and graphic citrus-SLASH


_**A/N: This was a little something I wrote for AHelm's birthday, but not sure it even comes close to her slash. Anywho, I hope you enjoy nonetheless.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just like to make them do twisted shit.**_

_**JPOV**_

Alice and I had been friends for years, the best of friends. When we ended up sitting at the same table in Freshman Chemistry at UCLA, chemistry was exactly what we seemed to have from the get-go. It only seemed natural with that connection to give a relationship a go as well.

That was a disaster, but we came out of it even better friends so I guess I couldn't complain. About three weeks into dating, Alice's frustration had hit a fever pitch when I leaned in to kiss her and once again dodged at the last second and pecked her cheek.

"Jasper, what the fuck is wrong with you? Or, maybe more appropriately, what is wrong with _me_? Why won't you kiss me?" she asked pleadingly.

"I don't really know what you're talking about, Alice."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Jasper. You _never _kiss me."

"You're being ridiculous, of course I do."

"Tell me one time that you have actually pressed your lips to mine then!"

"Alice, I'm tired. Can we talk about this some other time?"

"Sure, Jasper, I'll give you tonight. But tomorrow I want to know what the fuck is wrong with me that you won't even kiss me," she sulked and turned to stomp off to her dorm room.

I shuffled and kicked a path back to my own dorm room before flopping myself into bed, tossing and turning all night with the questions plaguing my mind.

_Why can't I kiss Alice?_

_I'm attracted to her, aren't I?_

_Why can't I bring myself to get closer to her?_

I had a pretty good idea of what was holding me back, but I wasn't sure I could admit it to myself, much less Alice. But then my mind wandered back to her words and the hurt look on her face as she assumed it was her. I knew I had to be honest with her. Alice had to know that there wasn't something wrong with _her,_ it was all me. So I did just that the next morning.

Alice had been extremely relieved to hear about my revelation. She knew deep down that there was absolutely nothing wrong with her. But the beauty of her, was that she made me see that there was also absolutely nothing wrong with _me_ either.

So the nature of our relationship changed on that day and the chemistry we shared phased into something more profound. Alice became my best friend for all time and knew every aspect of my being. She accepted me heart, soul, flaws and failures without judgment and truly seemed to enjoy the fact that her best girlfriend was really just me, Jasper Whitlock, or JJ as she had taken to calling me over the years.

**oOo**

"JJ, we should go out tonight," Alice suggested one Saturday morning as we ate brunch at the Belmont. "It's been forever since we've had a good night out. Let's do Cherry Pop!"

I knew exactly why Alice wanted to go to Cherry Pop at Ultra Suede, but I tried to hide my smile as I looked out over La Cienaga Boulevard and sipped my bloody mary. I just hoped that meant that we'd both be gettin' lucky.

Alice spent hours primping and was constantly trying to get me to do so as well. She knew damn well that what they saw was what they got with me. There was no taming these unruly waves that fell haphazardly around my face and she knew I wore nothing but a plaid, pearl snap dress shirt, Wrangler jeans and shit kickers when we went out. That didn't stop her from trying, once again, to tie each side of my shirt into a knot at my navel.

"What the fuck, Al?" I snapped at her as I forced her hands away and untangled the knot.

"JJ, it's cute!" she giggled.

"Al, just so you know, you suck at the fag hag thing right now. Back away from the threads."

She just threw her head back in a wild laugh, rolled her eyes and bent to pick up her heels, slipping them onto her feet. Then we set out for the club.

We made our way through the sea of bodies after Alice schmoozed the very obviously _not_ gay bouncers outside. To quote the Beastie Boys, "The beats was bumpin' and the girlies was hot." However, these girlies had dicks which was even better.

We pushed all the way to the lounge at the back of the club where Alice knew she'd find her fix. Being the tiny thing she was, she wormed her way between the others that were three and four deep at the bar, dragging me by the hand with her. Poking her head up and under the arms of those already bellied up, Alice made contact with her purpose.

"Hey, handsome!" she shouted at the brawny bartender.

"Well, hello, beautiful, long time no see! What can I do you for?" he said with a wink as he leaned over the bar within inches of her face.

She clutched my hand tightly as she dragged me to the front, causing me to crash into the hard body that stood at the counter. I began to apologize profusely. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Damn hag is like a bull in a china shop, she may be tiny but she packs a punch!" I said, trying to make light of the rude encounter.

The boy that stood before me was nothing short of a god. He was tall, around six-two I would venture to guess, with copper hair that went every which way. I tried to keep my cool but found that I had been staring, mesmerized at his emerald green eyes, bushy eyebrows and half-cocked smile.

"It's quite all right. You can plow into me anytime," her practically purred. The rush of the bodies behind us pressed my own and my painfully hard dick against him again. "Oh my, I guess it's true what they say about everything being bigger in Texas. Am I right, cowboy?"

I couldn't help the flush that raced over my body or the grin that was permanently carved into my face. I really was the farthest thing from a cowboy, I just preferred the comfortable "fashion" of my home state. However, I'd be happy to play the part and let him save a horse and ride me instead.

Squeezing my hand, Alice asked, "What do you want, JJ?"

Before I could answer, the beautiful boy interjected, "Hey, Em! I'd like to buy this hot cowboy here a drink of his choice and a blow job, put it on my tab."

"Sure thing, li'l bro!"

Then he turned to the side, leaned in and ran his tongue across my lips, dipping it into my gaping mouth. He gripped my dick and then pushed back through the crowd only to disappear.

Alice and I each did a blow job shot at the bar and I learned that the name of my yummy buyer was Edward, Emmett's younger brother. Alice discovered on our first visit to Cherry Pop that Emmett was not only the hottest bartender in the place, but he was the only straight one, much to her delight. She could stand at the bar for hours, flirting shamelessly with him and inhaling his drink garnishes.

I wouldn't let her though, I was bound and determined to drag her ass out to the dance floor and not leave me as the third wheel. She humored me by telling Emmett she'd return later and, impressively, danced with me for quite some time.

I spotted Edward a time or two with his friends and couldn't help but stare as he gyrated and bounced and bucked to the music. He wore a snug black v-neck t-shirt, that wrapped tightly around his biceps and hugged the curves of his muscular chest, tight blue jeans and simple black Doc Marten boots. He knew I was watching him as he'd catch my eye and smirk, occasionally tipping his drink at me.

Alice and I made our way down the long hall to the bathrooms and I disappeared into one as she did the other. I stood at the urinal, staring into oblivion at the stream, lost in thought of the pretty boy on the dance floor. As I shook and prepared to tuck myself back into my jeans, I saw a large hand wrap around my dick, feeling hot breath and the most delicious voice whisper into my ear, "Don't... let me! I believe, I ordered you a blow job."

"You did, thank yo--"

"Shhhhh." With his hand still on my dick and his other arm wrapped around my chest, Edward pulled me backwards into the stall behind us. We backed all the way in until the back of my knees hit the toilet and we were able to close the door. He then pressed me against the door sucking on my earlobe and pressing his own erection into the crack of my ass.

When I moaned he growled, "You want that, cowboy?"

"Fuck yeah," was all I could manage in my excited and surprised state.

"I'd like to give it to you sometime, but tonight I intend to deliver on that order I placed."

He pushed back away from my body and spun me around. He had taken a seat on the toilet and was working my pants down around my knees. He pulled me to stand between his legs and took me into the warm cavern of his mouth. The slickness of his tongue combined with the fiery heat of his mouth shook me to my core, causing my knees to tremble and goosebumps to rise on my skin.

Edward gripped my ass cheeks aggressively and used them as leverage to pump my dick in his mouth.

"JJ?" I heard Alice shout from the hall.

"Go the fuck away, Al!" I snapped.

"Fine! I'll be at the bar with Emmett when you're done getting your rocks off in there."

Edward's eyes lit up as he smiled around my dick and chuckled. I continued to thrust my hips with his fingers digging into my flesh, forcing my considerable length down his throat time and time again. He pulled my ass apart with one hand as he drew circles around my asshole with the fingers of his other.

I began to speed up my movements as I felt the seed inside of me rising to the surface. Edward hummed, the vibration enough to cause the surge to roll through and out of me. I shot my load deep inside, feeling his throat constrict around my dick as he swallowed.

Once the pulsing of my dick stopped and he had taken it all in, he stood and switched our positions. He gave one quick swipe of his tongue over and through my mouth, wiped the corner of his with his middle finger, grinned and walked out; leaving me standing with my pants down, my dick hanging limp and my jaw on the floor.


End file.
